


you are my only movie star

by starrymomo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and kaoru is a dumbass, chisato is stressed, everyone are adults, they all are still in their bands too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: chisato had a big, big audition, and kaoru plans to give her the best breakfast ever! (hint: it goes bad)





	you are my only movie star

**Author's Note:**

> hello uwu god knows how long have i not written but here have my shitty kaochisa fic where they are adults and live together and love each other! 
> 
> im planning on making more of this au, its really fun thinking how the girls would go about life as adults! so expect more~
> 
> as a reminder, my twitter is @cureLnfini!!

5.00 am. That was the hour Kaoru woke up, trying to not wake up the sleeping beauty by her side. After all, she had fallen asleep recently, when the nerves for her approaching audition finally shut off her brain. Kaoru looked at her and smiled, that woman would end up going crazy, at that rate.

But Kaoru understood Chisato. After all, the audition was for a main role! And not for any drama: it was for the live action of Chisato's favourite book. As so, Chisato was incredibly nervous. And having everyone cheering for her and holding such hopes for her to get the role… it only created more pressure. 

Of course, no one meant to put more pressure on Chisato, but it was difficult for her no to feel like that: juggling between Pastel*Palettes, her acting career and her everyday life was quite hectic, and difficult.

And as so, Kaoru was ready to give Chisato all the energy she needed for that audition with the most incredible breakfast she would ever taste! Even if that had meant she got one hour or less of sleep.

Kaoru, as stealthly as she could, left the bedroom to go to the kitchen. Passing through their living room while trying not to fall with any of the things Chisato had left behind the night before was a feat in and of itself and Kaoru nearly fell a few times, though in the end she was able to get to the kitchen. Quite the achievement, one might say.

Kaoru looked around her. It was weird, being up so early and seeing the kitchen so… empty. Usually, Chisato and Kaoru made breakfast together. The days they could not, though, they always left little things for the other: coffee already prepared, bread ready to be toasted, pancake batter and maple syrup… it was a nice routine, and as so, seeing the kitchen completly clean was quite the sight.

Kaoru got everything ready, and smiled to herself. She was dying to go to bed and sleep until next week, but she needed to be strong for Chisato. Or better said, Chisato's breakfast.

A lomg time passed while she prepared everything. The batter, the pan, the coffee, the plates… she was dead tired after everything was done, but very proud too.

She looked at the time. It was still early, so Kaoru could take a few minutes to rest before waking up Chisato. She walked to the sofa, and sat down… and fell absolutely asleep.

Chisato heard her alarm. She got up, slowly, stretching up and yawning. Looking at her clock, she stopped the alarm. Jeez, she had been to stubborn putting the alarm so soon.

She sighed. It was of no use complaining about past her's bad decisions. She left the bedroom, all the while saying good morning mid yawn. 

What she found was… not what she expected.

Kaoru was snoring in the sofa, completly out. The room was full of papers, probably of that damned script. There were at least six cups of cold tea in the coffee table. On the ground, the sofa and the armchair where clothes she probably used to get into the role. 

Chisato sighed, defeated. That was awful. That was so much work. She looked at everything again.

"Okay, first, a coffee", she slowly murmured, going to the kitchen.

That was a mess.

Chisato looked horrified. A perfectly neat breakfast was there but… The counter was a mess of pancake batter, there where dirty plates, pans and bowls everywhere. The coffee was made, but cold. The pancakes probably too. Thankfully, Kaoru had not put out the ice cream, which kind of saved all that.

A screech alerted Chisato. Kaoru had woke up. 

She heard fast footsteps, screams of pain, a door opening.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kao-chan"

Silence.

Silence.

Steps.

"Eeeh… good luck on your audition?", said a voice behind Chisato.

The blonde girl turned around, a glare so murderous that Kaoru was sure today was her last day on Earth.

But Chisato relaxed soon after and just sighed. Kaoru looked at her apologeticaly.

"I'm so sorry Chisato!! I wanted to do something nice, and thought about breakfast, but I did not sleep, and when I had done everything I sat on the sofa and and and!!!", Kaoru said, so fast that she didn't really know what she was saying.

Chisato sighed.

"Kaoru, you are a dumbass.", promptly said Chisato. "But… thank you. I am glad that you wanted to do all of this for me.", she smiled while saying so, walking up to Kaoru to hug her.

Kaoru hugged her back, gushing about how proud she was of her, about how much she loved her… Chisato just laughed softly. What a mess of an idiot. Though she loved her a lot.

"Well… as this has failed, why don't we get dressed and go habe breakfast somewhere nice, hm?", commented Chisato, letting go of Kaoru.

Kaoru agreed promptly, and together they got ready.

Maybe Kaoru's plans didn't go well, and maybe Chisato's idea of a calm morning went to hell, but they had each other. And, in the end, wether it was thanks to Kaoru's bad luck or Chisato's good luck, everything went fine.


End file.
